


I saw an Angel

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Mixtape Memories [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Noah uses Isabel to watch Rosa.





	I saw an Angel

She threw her head back and laughed. Her throat long and exposed. His hands twitched as he watched her. He longed to touch her. To hold her. To claim her. She looked older than she was - tired of secrets and pushing the limits of her small town existence. She was high tonight. Cocaine? No, looked more like speed or ecstasy. Her movements were almost blurred as she spun around and around clutching hands with simpering idiots that didn’t know how luscious this girl really was. His view of the room lurched and tilted - Isabel was regaining consciousness, his grip on her psyche slipping.

“Goodnight, my desert rose. I will see you again soon.”


End file.
